A Fox's Heart
by Rose's Requiem
Summary: A loner fox prowls his haven forest, seperated and watching others all his life until a new animal appears in the forest, a single wolf. She is an enigma to him, stirring too many questions, and spiking his curiosity. What is her story? Read Disclaimer


DISCLAIMER: Alright, before you read this understand I lied to you. This has NOTHING to do with Warriors. Why is this here then? Cause I figured the Warriors community would appreciate this and I like this site. So if you like a super vanilla romance that's quick and sweet and just makes you wanna scream cause it's too much, well here you go.

One more thing, this gets a little heated at times so if you're not comfortable with sex (primarily super heavy innuendoes), pass on this story. I never become explicit but I borderline it. Hard T, not M in my opinion.

Technically I own everything in this story.

* * *

A Fox's Heart (Ghost Fox)

In the deep heart of a striving forest, a fox resides. Watching and waiting. Watching the other animals live their lives of bliss, finding mates and raising families. And waiting, for what he didn't know, something in him told him to wait.

His dark gray fur that covered the top of his head, ears and legs was complimented with his light orange fur covering his underbelly, the insides of his legs and tail, and the lower part of his jaw, with his the tips of his ears also having some. The outside of his tail and most of his snout consisted of an exceptionally dark fur that seemed almost black. His eyes were brown, deep and rich, the opposite of his otherwise dull looking coat. He didn't mind. It made him less visible to those around him, allowed him to be a shadow in the otherwise bright and colorful world.

While he didn't have any friends, he didn't make enemies with those around him, allies more than enemies. Animals he could go to if he absolutely needed to. But he made sure he'd never have to. Securing a small hole under a tree hidden by rocks and a small hill, he lived a simple and peaceful life. Often letting his watch over the community and forest consume his time.

Sadly, his peace did not last long with the arrival of a new animal to the forest. A wolf. She was by herself, no pack, nothing of value. Just herself. At first she intrigued the fox. Why was she here? Where did she come from? What was she like? No wolf had come alone before, then again no fox of his age was alone. He kept his distance as he always did. Keeping to the rules of distance and silence. That was the way of the Ghost Fox.

Her coat was similar to his, the main difference was that hers was a lighter gray, lacked any color, and more spotty in quality. Not that his was the best kept coat, but hers had seem fights and was not even in all the same places. It added history and more burning questions to the fox's mind. Her eyes were a cold green. Something the fox had never seen. The only green he had ever seen was of life, bright and brilliant, warm and soothing. Hers were… soothing in a different way. Brilliant as they were sharp not as they were bright. An odd new feeling.

Her eyes had been sharp as he guessed, as she was able to spot the fox and started watching him as well. He was not put off by this, it wasn't the first time someone had noticed his looming presence. It made him elated to know that not everyone was as blind and deaf to his actions. The first time they had met, the wolf had raised her defenses, preparing for an attack that was never going to come. The fox went to make light of his actions and stalked over to her. Sitting when he felt he was close enough to have her attention but far enough to give her space to make action.

"I am not a hunter. Nor am I a owner. I will not attack you Wolf, you are free to roam this land," the fox made to get up and leave but was stopped when the wolf made a show of her fangs. He quickly sat back down, which gave the desired effect of stopping the growl.

"I mean you no harm Wolf,"

"What kind of fox does not wish to protect his territory,"

"Not all foxes are the same, just as not all wolves are the same," this seemed to grab the wolf's attention as she calmed slightly.

"Yes, perhaps you are correct," she relaxed her stance to the neutral one she had before.

"Is there something you would like to ask?" he asked after her expression turned visibly confused.

"Yes… why are you like this?"

"I do not know, I am simply born this way. I have accepted who I am, for it was too difficult to try and fight who you are," the wolf seemed visibly shocked at this revel of information.

"Is it…" she trailed off in wonder.

"Yes?"

"When did you realize this?"

"When I was only one summer old. My parents had left me, and I was alone. I had to grow quick in order to survive,"

"I see…"

"Are you alright?" The fox asked unexpectedly. He usually left animals to their own problems, not knowing how to help them.

"Yes… I think I am much better than when I first came here. Better than I have been in a long time actually,"

"I see, well then good luck to you," the fox made to leave once more only to stop at the wolf's pleading gaze.

"I have to thank you, for this was something I could not understand for the longest time,"

"Please, no thanks is required, I am simple fox,"

"No please I insist, I have been outcast from my clan, I have no one, please allow me to show you gratitude," the fox thought this plea over before reluctantly accepting. It was most likely going to be a faster ordeal, and possible have the wolf leave the providence once it was over.

"I accept, what would you do in thanks?"

"I… do not know… I have never done something over this before… I was hoping you could help me," the fox smiled at this response.

"I am to help you pay your gratitude to me? Quite humorous I must say," the fox laughed softly. The wolf simply stared in a somewhat bewildered look.

"Like I said wolf, I am a simple fox. I have little need, even less wants. I have found it hard when others wish to thank or repay me," the fox explained with a smirk. The wolf walked over and stared intently at the fox for a moment. It didn't unnerve him but made him wonder what she was doing.

"You… are right… but I know I can find something… I will find something," the wolf was confident and determined. The fox understood she would be true to her word.

"I see, when you find it, come seek me out," the fox stood once more. The wolf made to stop him but stopped herself before she could. He was nearly out of sight when she called to him.

"Wait!" the fox turned to see the wolf running to his side.

"Am I to simply call you fox? Do you not have a name?"

"Ah… that I do not. I was never formally given a name, thus I have been given a title by the animals of the forest. They call me Ghost Fox,"

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," the fox watched as the wolf fidgeted slightly. No doubt waiting for fox to ask for her name. When she had looked up from the forest she saw his eyes. Expectant and patient, telling her it was his way of inviting for her name.

"I am called Shen,"

"I see," the fox made a small bow. She made to return it quickly, never having met such a odd greeting.

"Until next time we meet,"

"Ghost…" the fox turned back to the wolf. He was not agitated by her sudden outbursts and conscious wariness of what she was doing. It was something he had dealt with many times, with far less intelligent beings, far more annoying, and far less beautiful.

She looked into his eyes to find they were once again patient, inviting, and kind. Something she could find to very appealing and hypnotic. Which is why she would always lose track of what she was currently thinking when she saw them. Could he not just speak so she wouldn't get so lost in the depth of his eyes?

"I am without home…" the fox once more let a grin reach his lips.

"Come with me," the fox started down his path back to his home. A trip he had tried to make four times during this conversation. The wolf immediately caught up next to him and paced beside him with her head hung low.

"Thank you," her voice was weak and sound of shame.

"Do not be shamed by asking for help. It takes understanding and acceptance to ask for help. It shows you do not let your pride ruin your judgement," the fox commented, his words washing away some of the sorrow that had closed around her heart.

"Yes… thank you," without thought she brushed her tail against his. Though, both were fluffy and quite thick, it was felt by both of them. The wolf was lost for words as the fox looked at her intrigued.

"When was the last time you had a companion to talk to?"

"Many moons, possible a season," her head was still low.

"Ah, I am sorry,"

"Don't be, it is not your fault. You are… beyond anything I can compare in my wants and needs right now," the fox looked at her quizzically.

"I am simply-"

"a fox. I know. But you are not simple, you are different. You are understanding, knowing, and kind. So very kind," the wolf looked away not knowing if she could look at his eyes.

"And how do you know if I am kind?"

"Your eyes. Your eyes are the kindest I have ever set my own upon," the wolf turned to look at him only to turn back when she looked gazes with him. His eyes truly were too much for her.

"I see. I have never been able to understand how to hide that. For I cannot not know how to hide something I have never been able to look at," this time the wolf held her eyes steadily on his when she turned to talk.

"Why would you try to hide them? They are the most wonderful things I have ever seen!" it was the fox's turn to look away in bashfulness.

"I simply wish to hide,"

"That is no reason to hide your eyes. They do not attract attention like smell, or fur," he turned to look back her. Her cold green orbs were determined and sharp as he originally viewed them. Their harden confidence seemed to contractive her somewhat bashed body. They did shine, a green similar to a hot summer sunlight blasting the leafs of a live forest with intensity and vibrance.

"I suppose you are right," he tore his eyes from hers to stare at the path in front of him.

"I would be happy to see them for all my life," the wolf murmured softly. The fox peered at her through sideway glances. She was rather forward and honest, an appealing trait. Sadly, this is where the conversation would end until they reached his home.

* * *

"We are here," the fox announced when he had reached the hill that had covered his home. The wolf looked around in confusion.

"Do you not live in small caves, and underground?" the fox chuckled.

"Yes, here," he proceeded to jump off the edge where the ground had torn apart from itself. He had scrambled under a few large roots of the tree into his well hidden home. The wolf was slightly bigger in body mass and took more time to make her way through the rooted barrier, looking more disorganized and disgruntled. This only made the fox laugh more.

"Do I truly look so amusing," the wolf shot at him, her voice laced with amusement. He walked toward her until he was mere inches from her.

"Quite," he said before combing his tongue over her fur that stuck out in odd places. She tensed as she felt him groom her. It was rare to find time to groom herself, and never in her time with her clan had she let another groom her. She sat ridged as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He seemed to not care that he was getting in more vulnerable areas of her body. Reaching near the edge of her neck and the jointed areas of her legs, all weak points in a fight. In her watch she noticed a spot on him that was not kept down and decided to see how he would reaction to her own tongue. With a simple turn of her head and a slide of the tongue on his lower back to tail the fox had jumped, hitting the low ceiling, and let out a cry out surprise. The wolf was taken aback by his response. Had she misread the whole situation.

"I- I am sorry, I- I- I assumed-"

"No! It is not your fault!" The fox hurriedly cut her off. "I just am not familiar with another's touch, of any sort," the fox informed her quickly. She simply turned her head in confusion. If he was not familiar with touch, why would he groom her?

"Oh! I guess you would like to groom me if I had done so to you. I have no real reason why I did what I did. I do not groom others so willingly, nor do I let others into my home. But I guess you are an oddity to this forest and I find you some what interesting, so you'll have to excuse me for my abrupt change in behavior," the wolf was once again confused by the fox's action.

"Please, do not apologize. You have no need to apologize to me, ever," she lowered her head in embarrassment with her last word becoming a whisper. The fox had made a small grunt; his eyes averted to the outside light the shown through the root's gaps. The atmosphere was heavy but almost comforting and… comical.

"Why am I interesting?" the wolf asked hoping to ease the tension that had found its way into their silence.

"I… have never seen or experienced someone of your situation and nature before. You are new to me," the fox turned to face her. His calm expression still held some shock and unsettled look.

"Ah. Is there… anything you would like to know?" she asked weakly. The fox answered with a small hum.

"Usually I do not ask questions of those who I live around. I find it is more fun and interesting to figure out what their life is on my own," the fox explained his body to relax. The wolf was happy to see he was calming.

"Well if you would like to ask any questions I will answer in the best way I can,"

"Of course. Thank you," the wolf grimaced at that. He had helped her with something he had no knowledge of how important it was to her, let her stay in his home, and had groomed her he should not be thanking her.

"It is still early but you have been without sleep and rest correct? I think you should rest now," the fox suggested gently. Again, his knowledge and understanding was something she had rarely experienced before. His caring was something else, she truly had never been cared for as far as she knew.

"I… Yes, I think I will," she looked around the small cave. It was made entirely of dried dirt but the grounds had grass growing on it. How it was possible she didn't know, but everything about this fox was an enigma to her, what was one more thing? She made to lie where she stood.

"What are you doing?" the fox inquired.

"Making to rest," the fox shook his head and chuckled softly. A deep low humming that was soothing and melodic.

"Here, lay on my nest, I will not be using it," she made her way to the pile of dead grass, small leaves, and moss. She took a tentative step onto it. Placing her weight slowly onto it before allowing it to settle completely on the nest. A small nudge on her flank caused her to whip her head around to stare at the friendly fox.

"Go on, it is soft and warm," an embarrassed look covered the wolf's expression as she slowly walked on to the nest. Once again the fox laughed softly, something she was coming to enjoy far more than she let on.

"I will return with food, I will wake you when it is time to eat," he made his way to the one and only entrance.

"Ghost…"

"Yes?"

"I… nevermind,"

"Rest, gather your thoughts in your dreams for when I return," he made a quick exit before she could call out to him. He was right, her mind was now screaming at her to sleep and could no longer focus on questions. She laid her head down to the cushions of the nest and was dreaming immediately.

* * *

The wolf woke to the felling of something warm laying on her. Finding the feeling odd she lifted her head to expect something on her lower half but found only her fur being lit by the sunlight that entered through the opening to the outside. Her head fell back down to the nest but her eyes remained partially open as she took in the sight before her. The ground was illuminated by the sunlight causing the grass to give a green hue over the walls of the cave. The nest she was on bounced its mainly yellow contents onto the back of the cave floor not covered by grass. Looking back to the grass, she made a small epiphany.

That is how the grass grows in the cave…

When a alluring smell reached her noise her head shot up with a growl to accompany her stomach. She could not remember the last time she had eaten and was more than hungry, famished. To the other wall of the cave was a freshly slain rabbit, the poor thing looked have been attack from behind and had its neck snapped by a pair of large jaws. But to Shen the rabbit was a meal needing to be eaten.

Her bones ached but moved on her command to stand. On instinct she went and devoured the small ball of fluff and meat. It took her no time at all to finish her meal, now sitting while she attempted to clean the blood from her jaws and lips.

The small sound of the roots being bent against their will made her jump and stare to the entrance with a battle stance. When a small black noise was first to appear followed by the dark gray head of the friendly fox she calmed herself. It the fox's mouth was a odd looking stick with a rounded end hanging near his feet. He walked quickly to the opposite side of the cave where there was a small protruding stone in the wall and placed the stick from his mouth to the stone. It hung onto it to her surprise.

"It is good to see you away, young wolf," the fox walked over to her and looked down at the bones of a once living rabbit. "I see you have eaten, good. I am not used to catching rabbits," his voice was light.

"Yes, very filling, thank you," she bowed her head in appreciation. She couldn't help the genuine smile that head reached her lips. When his eyes had caught onto to something on her pink noise she stared down to it in wonder.

"What is it? Do I have something on it?" the fox's trademark chuckle escaped his mouth once more. She would admit she had fallen in love it in such a short time. How could she not? It's rumble made her thoughts melt and her heart speed, a similar reaction to his dark maple eyes.

"Yes, a bit of left over blood," her tongue made to clean what she had obviously missed.

"Yes, you have it," he nodded. Another wave of embarrassment flew through her.

"Here, I have brought water from the river, you should drink as well," the fox tread back to the stick object he had brought in with him. Slowly crossing over to it, the wolf peered at the bottom of it to find that the odd half spherical shape was hollow and filled with water. Once again, letting her instinct take over, she downed the water quickly. Her body felt rejuvenated yet still sore, but she didn't care she felt better than she had in many days.

"I don't think I will be able to thank you enough," she sheepishly said, her head still hung low.

"It is quiet alright, I will say again, you do not have to repay me or thank me. I do this because I can, and what I choose to,"

"I still cannot believe this,"

"I do not blame you for that. Not many of our kinds experience this… encounter and interaction,"

"Do you help others often?"

"Not as often as I did when I was younger. When I first came to this forest I helped as much as I could, but over time less help was needed and I found myself watching than helping,"

"How did they pay you back?" she asked hoping to gain some way to return the favor.

"Most did not, unlike you, most others are not as stubborn to pay some stranger back," he stated with no hint of malice or regret.

"Oh so I am stubborn now?" she teased taking a small step closer to him.

"If you are, what am I to do about it?" he retorted in a playful manner. Something he hadn't quite shown her.

"You will have to deal with it and accept my gratitude," a playful smirk now on her face.

"I see. You are so very interesting, wolf," Ghost took a step closer and stared, immediately freezing her to his intense gaze and sudden closeness. Again, she allowed herself to become lost in his brown unending swirls. Forgetting her place, her situation, her aching bones, and her name. When the fox had taken a micro step closer and his breath could be felt on her nose she finally snapped from her daze and thought of words.

"I am glad to have found your interest, Ghost,"

"You may come to regret that, in fact," neither looked away.

"Why is that?"

"I can be very intrusive and searching when I want to be,"

"I do not mind. I am open to your searching," a small buzz from his throat was his response.

"I see you truly mean that," his eyes rapidly shifted between hers.

"Can you really see it?" her voice was filled with awe.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I've been able to stare at one's eyes so closely, and willingly,"

"There are unwilling?"

"I have been known to be a little invasive but when I am looking for a liar I find it justified,"

"Are you looking for a liar now?"

"No… but I do not have a reason to look away. It seems I am attracted to your eyes," a shutter flew through her body from his words unknowingly widening of her eyes.

"Have I surprised you?"

"I-In a way yes,"

"Ah, it was not my intention, I-"

"No, don't. Please do not apologize," the wolf responded with an airy tone. He must know how he is making her feel right? How could he not? He found pleasure in reading people, reading their minds and hearts.

"Right," there was another moment of silence as the fox continued to relentless search into the emerald eyes of his wolf companion.

"Ah, I have become carried away in my search," he noted as he broke contact. However, she was frozen in place, still in her hypnotic state of delirium and bliss.

"Shen?" the fox had nudged her snout upward with his noise to gain her attention. Luckily, it had worked. Fluttering her eyes open and closed she looked around the cave with a shake of her head to clear her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. I think I became lost while in your search," she paused and looked back the fox who had gone up the entrance to look out to the sunset.

"It was alright, I have never gone so long in one of those sessions, I did not mean to push you,"

"It's fine. I was happy to have something nice to look at,"

"Are my eyes so interesting to you?" she had come up next to him and followed his view.

"Could I not ask the same question?" she whispered into his ear. A spark of electricity traveled along his spine as the wolf's breath tickled inside of his ear while her soft caressing voice made his legs suddenly weak. These signs… he knew these signs, he had watched them happen to many others. Watched them blossom into beautiful creations of life. This only confused him. How could it be her? A wolf. It made no sense. Knowing he had been silent for too long he made to talk.

"I suppose you could," was his immediate response. The warmth that radiated from her body as she became flush with his did not help his mind as it tried to stay in control. A faint scent was undoubtedly coming from her as it triggered as wolf in his mind, yet it made his brain more fuzzy and diluted than anything else.

"Then I will ask. Is it my story alone that interests you?" her airy question was followed by a soft nip to the tip of ear. Another volt of electricity ran through his body. What had happened to her? Had proper sleep and food revived her true character? Her eyes had not changed, and he had not seen this in them. He still had to answer the question.

"I believe, I find… you interesting in your own right," he failed to keep his voice calm and steady. By now he had noticed a sweet thick aroma flowing around him. He had not noticed it before but knew it was coming from her. Every other breath he took caused him to black out his thoughts and start his thoughts all over. Was she in heat? There could be no other explanation.

"I see, and what right is it that you desire to know about?" she had to know her whispers on his ear were driving him mad. He could possibly stand one more sentence before he lost his mind and found himself at her mercy. When did she become so bloody alluring?!

"I would say… your eyes, more than a simple green. They are soothing. And inviting. If I had my choice, I might prefer those all day than to leave the cave," his voice was spiraling out of control. His willpower was following suite. The now constant strokes of her tongue over his ears and nape of his neck were scraping the last of his working mind away. Let alone her scent that failed to be absent in every breath he took.

"That does sound very appealing," he was at his wits end, "Are my eyes all you desire?" his breath was becoming hitched and shallow.

To know about. You mean to say to know about.

With that he snapped. He bolted away from her close proximity with all the force he could salvage from his broken willpower. He was facing the inside of the cave, panting heavily, trying to regain balance from his swimming head. One more lap of her heated breath and tongue over his far to sensitive ear would have made him her pawn. One more second of her body melding into his and he would have lost all sense and returned the favor to her. One more word and he would have devoted his undying love to someone he had meet earlier in the day.

"I-I'm…" a timid voice came from the entrance of his cave. He didn't dare to turn in face her, not with the last of his willpower shattered and on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I was beyond thought. I let assumptions lead my thoughts," she continued. Could she really think she was not affecting him in the way she was meaning to? Could she really have missed his change in breath, tone, and body language?

"No," he gasped for a breath, not realizing his lungs were practically empty. "No, you are… not wrong," he continued to look down at the bed that was at his feet.

"I have never experienced that before. I am a loner. I did not plan to… settle with anyone. I was content with only watching others do so," his voice was ragged and dry it wasn't appealing to listen to. He went to his bowl on a stick for water only to find there was only a single lick left. Taking advantage of there being any at all he let the water glide down his tongue and help his desert like throat. He dared a glance at the wolf. She was standing rigid and staring out the set sun.

"I am sorry if I reacted in a brash way… I was simply about to lose my mind," his voice was now much better than before.

"I told you…" he looked up at her waiting for her to finish her thoughts "…to not apologize to me. You have done nothing wrong," she turned to look at him, her cool eyes shining with joy and relief. She turned her whole body to face him and continued to keep her gaze locked onto his.

"Right…" his voice was a whisper. Frozen in place by her eyes he started to fall back to the state he was in when she was whispering into his ear. His legs began to shake, as small volts of current went through his bones. Not wanting to let her rule the terms of this new game she had started he made to put it away before it could begin again.

"You should rest, you're still aching from your journey," the fox stated as a fact, something he had picked up from her eyes. Confusion washed over her features as his words sank in. Did he or did he not want to progress their current situation? Was he not comfortable with it? Was it her? Was their difference in species ruin anything they could have? Was the fact she couldn't bear him a kit really matter?

"Shen, come rest. I need to rest my mind. You have worn me out," his last sentence was said with a joking tone. He was not denying her. He was just… inexperienced. A small laugh left her as she walked over to the nest. Even in all his knowledge and understanding, he had failed to prepare himself for his own possible encounters of flirting.

"Yes of course," she answered with sincerity. She curled herself onto one half of the nest and waited for him. When she heard the scraping of paws on the ground nearby and looked up to find him curling himself on the ground next to his bed she made to fix his clumsy shyness.

"You will sleep on your own bed, Ghost," her voice teasing but also commanding. Her voice startled the poor fox from his recently comforting position. He only took a small moment to silently make his way to the bed, reacting her first response to the mossy, leafy pile. This made her genuinely laugh.

"Go on, it is soft and warm," once again teasing her host. He looked up at her with a small glare before making his way onto his open half. He was soon in a ball on the farther end of the nest. If he was going to play chicken he was going to punished. Slowly, she crawled along the nest, watching as his ears twitched in response to the crunching that accompanied her movements. When she was situated next to him she lifted her head hovered over his. They both knew of their current situation. With Shen lying on her stomach flush with the curled ball of his body, she lowered her head until her muzzle was once again nearly inside his ear. She could feel his fur bristle against her body more clearly this time.

"I do not bite, Ghost," she whispered as before, making sure to sound as soothing and smooth as before. When his fur bristled against hers, she knew it had worked.

"It is not your bite I fear,"

"Then what do you fear, my dear?" another whisper accompanied by her grooming of his ear. His fur was well kept and smooth against her tongue.

"I fear the unknown," he choked out.

"Was our gazing into each other not enough to know me?" she moved her tongue to his arms that loosened their tension as her tongue glided along them.

"I do not fear you," his voice was so weak, but she could hear the pleasure he was finding at her touch.

"Then what exactly are you afraid of, my fox," that rewarded her with a groan, the flexing of his jaw and body.

Somebody liked that.

She continued to try to open him up by moving her wash to his exposed side. The body she worked on readily complied as it opened up to allow her access to the fur.

"I fear what I have not experienced first hand,"

I think you're saying things in this way so I keep talking in your ear.

She gave him one long swipe of her tongue beginning from the top of his shoulder blade and ran it to the inner of his side, coming close to his stomach.

"So you fear how you will react," no sentence failed to cause the bristle against her. He really was too easy.

"Tell me, why aren't you pulling away now, my fox," using her new found power over him, rewarding her with a small husky moan from his throat.

"I don't think my legs would carry me," his voice was almost a whisper now. She decided to bring him to the center of the nest so when he fully spread out he could be hanging off. Grabbing him gently at the scuff of his neck with her teeth she slowly dragged him to the center of the bed. He made no protests but was now panting.

"Am I making you hot, Ghost?" she teased.

"Your breath and tongue are like fire, you realize, right?" his voice had regained some of it volume and spirit.

"How do you think I felt when you first started grooming me?"

"I was not elegant, soft, or alluring about it like you are,"

"Oh, you're wrong about one of those, my fox," she whispered her last words. A small moan of shock escaped her captive.

"And the only thing I would change about how you worked is your length. Try going a little slower next time," she half joked. Taking one step over the still half curled and half tensed fox she began nudging his legs and arms apart. He cracked his eyes open to look at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to open you,"

"Why?"

"Because you are more sensitive on the inside of your body,"

"But-" he was interrupted by a tongue running across his furry muzzle.

"Shhh, I know you're enjoying this. Let me repay you," her voice wasn't meant to arouse him but simply sooth him. It worked, as he willing spread his body outward so she could access more tender areas.

"See, was that so hard?" she glanced at him with his half glazed eyes. Before she could start her cleaning, he quickly forced his own muzzle to her throat and gave a few long but rough licks. Her gasp was more than enough confirmation that she too enjoyed it as much as he did. Instead of stopping like he original planned he continued. It was long before she had fallen over from weakened legs and he was standing over her.

"You tease too much, my dear wolf," apparently possession was a weakness they both shared as a more than pleasing moan came from her chest. Assaulting her exposed stomach, legs, and chest he was quick to make work of what she originally planned to do to him. Before he knew it, he had managed to find his way to every corner of her exposed body and was now laying his head against her heaving side.

"That… really does ware you out," she managed to say between breaths. His usual chuckle echoed off the wall. That revived her energy to her unsuspecting partner. Soon she had him on his back her tongue and teeth finding all is ticklish areas.

"What. Wait. Ha! No you cannot! I will fail before morning!" He and begun laughing one her nibbling teeth started their attack.

"It is your own fault, for having a laugh as tantalizing as your tongue, my dear," enjoying her playing for a few more minutes she lied on her side and let out a few good pants before relaxing.

"I have half a mind to strike my revenge you know," came the fox's voice from his still supine position.

"I'm not nearly as ticklish as you," she laughed.

"Yes, but I have still yet to play and tease your lovely ears," that made her heartbeat faster. Her ears seemed to be just as sensitive as his were.

"If you were, I would not stop myself from crying out," there was a brief silence before he answered.

"And at that point, I would not stop myself from advancing this situation," her brain froze at these words. She was willing to accept him, but she figured he would need time to adjust to their rapidly evolving relationship.

"I would allow you to do as you like," was her whispering response. His body made to stand up. His movements confirmed he was taking her word and was going to seal there fate together. Her heart was beating to fast to count and the pounding in her ears was blocking out the sound of his steps as he neared himself. When she could feel his soft breath on her ear she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was simply to excited in anticipation. When his tongue gave a long hard swipe over her ear followed by the soft nibbling with his teeth she cried out as she said she would. When he did not continue, she was tempted to look over at him.

"One of us have to have control," he said in a teasing tone into her ear. She was still to sensitive a let out a gasp before moaning in disappointment.

"You are such a tease," she muttered in a clearly pouty tone.

"You will have me for as long as you like, so do not worry," he whispered into her ear as he started to curl around her.

"Do you mean…"

"If you would like to that is,"

"Of course. I think i've become more than addicted to you,"

"As I have to you,"

"Not enough to finish our little game though,"

"Quiet you. This is no game, this is love,"

"Oh is it?"

"Yes," he gave her ear a good swipe with his tongue, causing her to moan. "Now, I know I am torturous, but sleep. We will continue tomorrow,"

"You… are… incorrigible… "

"And you are wonderful in too many ways to describe,"

"Now you try to win me over,"

"I speak truth when I see fit,"

"Will you speak of the rather hard object against my back?"

"No, just think of it as another tease," her answer was a simple groan.

"Goodnight, my wolf,"

"Goodnight, my fox,"

* * *

Ghost woke slowly, his senses told him that he was encircling a warm object and the cool morning was forcing him to snuggle closer to it. Wrapping his free leg around the soft object he attempted to press himself closer into it while also bring it into him. When a small cooing was the response he received from his soft heated body in the center of his body he started to think back when something like this had come into his bed. He cracked an eye open to see a mass of gray fur. His head shot up when he failed to understand his current setting. When he got a good glimpse of the wolf that was pushing against for as much as he was pulling for warmth the events of the night before flashed into his mind. Along with the memories came an enormous wave of disbelief and embarrassment. Never in his life had he done something of last night nor could he imagine some of the bolder innuendos he offered.

"What is it? Is there something outside?" the half sleep wolf groggily spoke when she realized her fox was looking at something.

"Oh no, I just forgot what happened last night for a moment," he answered sheepishly. A small sweet laugh came from the wolf he was pressing himself against.

"It would be bad if you were to forget something so amazing," she pushed herself harder into her other. "Go back to sleep, it's still to early to be up and starting the day. And your head is particularly very warming,"

"I suppose I could sleep a bit more," his head came to rest on the shoulder area of the wolf's who hummed in pleasure.

When they woke in the late morning, both felt jumping with energy from a good night's rest. Accidentally, the fox had started to groom his bed companion mistaking it for his own fur with his still heavily sleepy mind. She had started to return the favor and had leaded them to their current situation of bath each other while still in bed.

"You do realize this is what started everything last night right?" the gray wolf pointed out. The fox's eyes open into a comical size of fear.

"Don't worry, I won't pressure you to start again, as aching as I am to continue," she teased. He only looked at her with a weary unsure glance, knowing if she were to push him and tease him then he would fold and own up to the words he said to hold her from completing their union. He only feared that she'd attack sometime before the sun had god down and he wouldn't have the privacy of nightfall to have his way with his wolf. She laughed at the looked he had given her and continued to wash him.

After needlessly cleaning each other for the third time in less than a full sun's rotation of the sky, the odd couple went to hunt their food. Both of them took note on how the other hunted. Ghost was by far the better hunter, making no sounds and having a sprint that put her to shame. Shen would often turn to make sure he was still walking with her as he often disappeared after a target. His silence worried her; she couldn't understand how it was possible. Her hunting skills were louder and sluggish compared to his, not that she didn't manage to catch her own meal but she had to attempt a few times before she secured a rabbit.

Deciding it would be best to show her around the forest, he took her to all his special hideout spots in the trees. He was worried that she wouldn't manage the weird jumps and angles to get to some spots but she never complained and only asked questions when he had rushed along. Each spot they visited, he would tell her of the events that occurred in each spot and the story behind them. Most often it was simply deer talking about other deer and gossip but on occasion he'd tell her of the love he would find between certain pairs of animals that had snuck away from their homes to find privacy towards each other. He defended his less than honorable actions of the fact that he never planned on any of his ears dropping. He also brought up the stories of how families of those blooming love stories had been formed. New life had been created in there heaven of a forest. His most curious story was that of two wild cats that had managed to run away from their old forest and the pack of dogs that were threatening their lives. The female was pregnant with kits and Ghost mentioned how he was only a heartbeat away from going down to help them but thought better of it. The forest was a heaven after all. They would find shelter and plenty of food.

"How are they now?" The wolf that was pressing into him now asked.

"I believe they have three kits, two girls and boy. They live in the north west corner of the forest,"

"Have you ever talked to them?"

"No, but they know of me. Why?"

"I'm curious," the wolf answered while looking away. A nudge from her companion had her look briefly at him before turning back to stare at nothing.

"Oh, I see," her friend said knowingly. Her head snapped back to stare at him in disbelief.

"You could not have figured out what I was thinking by that small glance!" She nearly shouted in disbelief. Her favorite chuckle came from her favorite fox.

"No, I am not that good. But now I know you are thinking of something," his eyes were filled with mischief. The only warning he was given was a playful glare before he was tumbling backwards and pinned against the ground.

His wolf had her legs standing on his while pressing herself against him using her weight and displaced legs to keep him down. Essentially, she was laying on him. Quickly giving up his struggle he looked at the smirking wolf, her eyes alive with playful cunningness.

"I see you do not like being played a fool," his voice was light hearted and teasing. His answer was given to him with tiny nips against his neck and joints. Involuntary, he started to let out laughs as she teased his sensitive weak points.

"I-I am. Sorry!" He managed to let out in-between the laughs.

Instead of stopping the wolf continued her toying of her fox. More cries of pleading and laughter filled the bright color filled forest. No animals dare to interfere as it appeared that a wolf was devouring a fox. In a way, that was correct.

"Pl-please! Wh- why won't you stop?!" That managed to get her to focus on answering, giving him a moment to breathe. She ran her muzzle against his until her mouth was once more against his ear, her favorite way to talk to him. Fighting with herself on how exactly to answer him, she took a small pause before answering.

"Because your laugh sounds so wonderful to my ears," her voice was sweet and soft, giving her sincerity and true.

"As much as I find your ever so close body, I do not believe my joints will last much longer," the fox answered back. Making quick to get up the wolf gave a sheepish grin.

"Right, sorry," the two started once more through the trees.

"It is fine," his formal style of talking was unlike anything she had experienced. It did not make him seem different or weird like other animals who had similar senses of talking but it made him sound wiser. How she didn't know, but she could have cared less.

She was more concerned with how much he knew of her past. He said he could understand someone by their eyes alone. As much as she didn't believe him, she decided to give him a chance to prove himself.

"So, how much did you see last night?" She hesitantly asked. His fur instantly shot up and he became more ridged with each step he took.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stammered. Why was he acting so weird about this? When he first spoke of it he acted as if it was a common occurrence, something he was used to everyday. Was he thinking of something else?

"Why you are so nervous? I thought you did this to pass the time everyday?" Her question calmed his nerves completely. His legs became relaxed as his head fell slightly. So he was thinking of something else.

"Oh that," that was more on the lines of what she expected from him. Though, she did feel a little put off by it sounding so casual.

"I saw... Hardship and rejection primarily. I believe you were kicked out of your clan yes?"

"Actually, I left,"

"Ah, so that means..." He trailed off in thought. The wolf turned her head in confusion and looked at him.

"What?" Her vocalization of her thoughts brought him from his musing. He darted his eyes in her direction and performed a double take before laughing.

"What?!" She snapped her head back to its normal position in agitation.

"Nothing, you just look very cute when you tilt your head," that defused the anger bubbling in her stomach.

"Oh," and replaced it with small butterflies and embarrassment causing her ears to twitch nervously.

"As I was saying, you LEFT your clan because you were never truly accepted. They treated you like an outsider but let you stay with them. Why I cannot figure out, but you finally snapped and decided to leave and be a lone wolf," he finished his small telling of her life. As he progressed her green spheres had become wider and wider.

"How could you know that?" She asked in astonishment.

"Like I said, your eyes are filled with hardship and rejection. Because it is recent I was able to tell that quickly. Because you do not have loss or betrayal in your eyes then it means you did not lose your clan nor were you outcast from a clan that has once accepted you,"

"So it is not magic..." She murmured. Her expression seemed relieved.

"What is not magic?"

"You're eye seeing,"

"Well I believe the fact my eyes can see a cause of nature," he quipped. Her answer was a swipe at his ear.

"I mean your special ability, you fool," she said in friendly banter.

"No, I simply use facts and other events to figure the most common path that lead you to this current place and mindset,"

"I see. You are more intelligent than I originally thought,"

"You thought I was intelligent?,"

"Yes of course! You were so calm and collected. The way you talked was so..." Great, now she lead herself directly into her still unfinished thought, "I can't describe it, but your words speak of an animal that has experienced many things while not coming off as arrogant and know-it-all like,"

"Why thank you, Shen. It is the first time I have received such a compliment," she gave a curt laugh.

"I would feel honored if it not for the fact that you are a loner that does not talk to others often," his ear twitched once.

"Yes, but I am no longer a loner," their was a brief pause of silence before he felt her body brush up against his and their tails intertwine.

"I believe you are correct," she rubbed the tip of her muzzle against his. He leaned his head into her touch.

They stood together for quiet a while before either of them had the thought of parting. It wasn't until a far owls hoot brought them from their nuzzling of each other. The sun was still high in the sky for the owl to be hooting but none the less the two began moving once more.

"May I say one more thing that I have noted of you?"

"Of course, but if I do not like what I hear you will not be hearing me ask for permission as I swipe you down," the wolf answered in devious tone. The fox only raised his brow.

"In spite of your actions last night, I know that you have never been with another in intimacy," his voice was serious but soft.

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"I did not truly know. But you have confirmed it," his ear was now being pulled violently by a pair of lovingly sharp teeth, "Ow, ow, ow! That's hurts,"

"You are truly vile!" she managed through clenched teeth.

"Forgive me! I did not mean it in a bad way," he pleaded while pawing at her muzzle.

"Yes, but your trickery will earn you my wrath!" she reinforced her words by giving one sharp tug of his ear before letting go.

"I am sorry, I will do my best to stay honest," he his was hung low while his body was nearly to the ground. She gave a quick chuckle before licking his ear.

"You are already honest, I just get aggravated when I cannot see your ruses. It shows me that I am not as smart as you," his head instantly shot up with her statement.

"It does not show that!" his voice was stern. She only stared at him with an surprised expression, this caused him to lower his volume and lesson his serious body language. Taking a small breath to ease the tension before he started talking again.

"It is a trick. It is meant as a disguise to gather more information. It is not meant to be seen," he reasoned with a lighter tone.

"It is alright, Ghost. I know I am not as smart as you," she reassured him.

"Just because you not trained to do what I do or are not used to my tricks does not mean you are not smart. I also saw a brilliant mind in those eyes of yours," They both paused and looked into each others eyes. Brown and green once again getting lost in each other. It was Ghost to break their moment first.

"Let's keeping going," he said hurriedly. That sent signals to Shen that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you in such a rush all of a sudden?"

"Oh, no reason,"

"Ghost…" she warned.

"It does not matter,"

"Ghost…" her voice becoming more dangerous.

"If I tell you, you cannot be mad at me," he looked back at her before stopping once again.

"I promise,"

"I could smell your heat," he said softly, as if trying to keep a secret. The wolf instantly ducked her head at the same time her ears twitched in embarrassment.

"O-oh," she glanced up to see that the fox was once again in his kneeling position, expecting her to be angry at him.

"I am not mad," she said taking a few steps over to him and nudging him with her nose. He instantly stood to his feet and looked at her with what seemed like a false sense of relief.

"Oh good, I'm glad," he started walking off once more, not checking to see if his wolf was following.

"Wait, did you just act all of that?"

"I do not know what you mean," his sarcasm was not lost on his companion.

"You did!"

"I guess I am not a good actor," he played off.

"Oh yes you are! Your ruses prove that!"

"Acting and lying are different,"

"No they are not. You made sure to be deliberate in that horrible act," she exclaimed.

"I think that is a little far fetched," he smirked.

"No! It is not. You did that so I wouldn't feel so bad didn't you?" she asked with a gentle coo.

"And see, you are as smart as me, to see through my ruse," he returned.

"Only after giving me a hint,"

"Well we all need hints at first. No one can know the truth if they do not know a lie,"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sound so smart?" he laughed at her awe inspired voice.

"Will you stop? I am nothing special,"

"You are too modest… and sweet… and kind…" she started to become lost in her memories of him. It was hard for her not to when all she had were good ones.

"Stop. You make me feel awkward when you go on your complimenting rants," he asked weakly, shying away from her. The warmth of her body pressing into his caused him to turn only to bump his nose into hers.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can. You make me feel to warm on the inside. It over flows and comes out of my mouth," she gushed dreamily. What made him worry was that she wasn't lying.

"And you say I have a way with words,"

"What do you mean?

"You sounded like a poet,"

"I'm only expressing the truth," he leaned his head against hers and hummed in wonder.

"Maybe it is your voice I find poetic then," Ghost could feel the twitching of her ear against his head.

"As much as I enjoy your voice, I prefer your chuckle and laughter,"

"I think I find your moans more appealing," he teased.

"That can be arranged," she threw back.

"Tonight," he reassured.

"Why did you not finish it last night?" she asked in curiosity. There was a small pause.

"I wanted to make sure it was not something of impulse,"

"Because of me?" the wolf asked sheepishly, both understood her underling implication of her being in heat.

"No. I wanted to make sure both of us were not seeking comfort out of weakness," he stated firmly. His tail was now playing with hers hoping to bring her from her doubtful state.

"And have you made a decision?"

"I believe you know the answer to that," his head was now rubbing softly against hers as they continued to pad their way through the foliage. She returned his nuzzling with her own, happily giving a small sigh of contentment.

"How in the world did I get so lucky?" she murmured more to herself than her love. The wet tongue of her fox greeted her head and ears in response. A small giggle escaped her.

The two continued their walk, often stopping because to tease one another and talk about their past. Ghost's past consisted of telling of the others of the forest, while Shen would talk of her mostly solitude life in her clan. Usually, he would do something to bring her from any dark mood she could be in after telling her tale. Most of the time end up rolling over mounds of dirt and grass nipping at each other playfully only to end up lying next to each other telling sweet nothings into each other's ears, he would usually start to get to embarrassed before she would and start the walk again. Thus, they repeated the cycle until it was near sundown. By then dark looming clouds could be visible through the cracks of the branches and leaves, letting the occupants of the forest know to seek shelter.

The storm was at it's high by the time the two had made it back home. Both soaked to the bone and weighed down by the gallons that had soaked their fur, the two happily shot into the cozy cave.

"Is it alright to shake off in here?" the grass eyed wolf asked.

"Yes, it will be fine," the fox answered proceeding to shake his pelt, spraying water on all the walls. Shen followed in his example.

"Does the water come into the cave?" she asked looking back to the cave opening with her fur sticking out from her body. Looking to his wolf, only to laugh at the sight. She gave a pointed stare knowing she was the cause of her laughter.

"Yes, yes. You don't look the best yourself you know," rolling her eyes before shaking once more, aiming her body so the propelling water would fly toward him.

"I know. No, the dirt by the cave is exceptionally dry and will soak up any water that manages to into the cave," he explained while ducking his head to avoid the droplets.

"Okay, and above us?" she punctuated by looking upward at the ceiling.

"Yes, the hill drags most of the water away from this part,"

"Wonderful!" she stated as she walked to the bed before sitting to wash herself.

"Any more questions, my dear?" he mocked.

"Am I not allowed to know of my new home, darling?" she shot back with a Cheshire grin.

"Indeed you are, but are you really so worried the water will ruin our nighttime fun?" he stalked over to her and began helping her dry off her coat, or at least try to remove more water.

"No, of course not. The storm could not stop me even if we were forced to sit in the open," she claimed proudly. A chuckle came from the mouth that was currently working on fixing her tail.

"I do not see why that makes you so confident. Especially, since you have never mated before," the tail he was working on was suddenly ripped from his paws and began swatting his face.

"Must you bring that up?" her low voice was tinged with anger.

"Must you get so easily frustrated for something that is relatively trivial?" he huffed while forcing her tail down and giving it rigorous licks. Even with all the force he used, the water had managed to cause her tail to be too slippery for him to hold onto as she swiped her tail from his grasp once more and batted him once over the head. Finishing the work he had started she turned to him to start cleaning him off.

"Well I am nearing an age where I can no longer bare kits, so it is not as trivial as you might think," she said softly before starting long elegant strokes down his sides. Instead of turning to clean his own coat, he kept to her. Washing over areas that had already been cleaned but with gentle long swipes.

"It is alright, it is not like I have ever mated before. I do not find it as important as others," he said before giving a small yelp in surprise when she bite into his side with enough force to show that she was not being playful.

"It should. You wouldn't let your bloodline end with you would you?" she asked quietly.

"I am certain I am not the last of my kin," he stated calmly.

"Then is there not a drive to make a family of your own? Something that was not given to you?" her question sounded so quiet he wasn't sure if it was the pounding of the rain outside that had asked it.

"Is that why you want for a child so badly? You wish to raise family? You wish to have something you were deprived of?" he returned gently while nuzzling against her neck causing her to freeze.

"Yes," was the response. Once again, he thought it an illusion at first.

"We… cannot have one you know?" he kept rubbing against her, hoping it was comforting her.

"I know, but I… I don't… I can't… imagine another-" he pressed his muzzle into hers to stop her.

"It is alright. I… I was waiting. I never knew what I was waiting for… in this forest I was just watching and waiting. For what I did not know, but I had no reason to leave, no reason to move on, no reason to live. Often watching those around me find happiness in this utopia, this sanctuary," he was now holding his head down staring blankly at their feet, "I was void, without a purpose, a simple shell. Even then... I held on. I held onto to hope. It was but a small light in the distance, like a star in the night sky. Impossibly far, barely shining, but always there, always moving me forward," he let out a shuttering breath. Shen was now completely entranced in his story, her gaze glued to the top of his head hoping he would face her so she could tell him with her eyes that it was alright, that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

A bolt of lightning flashed through the black skies, lighting the cave for a brief second. Both of them were huddled together, looking completely different from the night before, and in the opposite mindset they figured they would be. The constant tapping of millions of raindrops against the leaves and grass gave a serene background noise, which filled any silences such as now.

"I have no longer hollow," the fox spoke. He sounded relieved and happy, "All those days of watching others fall in love, find someone to be with for the rest of their lives, start a family with… I had forgotten that I was supposed to find my own love. Find my own someone. Start my own family. I was content to see others live a life I was robbed of, and thus I forgot to look.

"Luckily, I did not have to. Because now, I have that someone sitting in front of me. That love that makes me feel whole, makes me feel alive, gives me peace and happiness. The star that was so far in the distance was suddenly in front of my eyes, blinding me, causing me to forget my past. It was filling me with light. So much so that I was worried it was false, that it would leave me as soon as it came, but I was simply dazed by its glory. Now, I see this is not some spur of the moment meeting. I do not have to wait any longer... because I was waiting for you," with his last sentence he looked up to stare into the emerald eyes of his partner. Filled with compassion, sorrow, and somehow joy, they started to overflow with emotion and gave way to tears.

"I…" she couldn't think of any way to respond to him. His eyes were still hard, still holding on to a emotionless part of him that she feared she probably wouldn't be able to take away from him. And with her last thought she tackled him to the bed, furiously rubbing her muzzle against his face.

"I can't see you like this, it hurts too much!" she cried out in gasps.

"Shhh, it's alright," he consoled her. It was obvious to him that she was dealing with more than just the fact of his own heartbreaking story, she was also reconciling with her own. She still hadn't let herself truly grieve and accept that she was alone all of her life, belittled and ignored.

And he let her. For the next hour she cried, cursed the gods, and yelled out the names of those who had ruined her life. Her breakdown was lost in the storm that raged on around them, allowing her to scream as loud as she wanted. Near the end, she stood at the entrance to the cave and hollered. The sound had carried back inside and bounced off the walls to blast Ghost's ears leaving him in daze. When she had finished she stalked back to the bed and curled into a ball, hiding her face inside her front legs. Soft sobs still escaped her from time to time.

"Better?" he asked quietly. No answer. Her sobbing had ended a few minutes before, but her chest still heaved with spasms.

"Shen, I know you are not asleep," he nudged her top most leg. She curled herself tighter and gave him silence.

"Shen…" he voice was dampened. Thinking quickly, he started edging his way closer to her ears.

"Shen…" he prodded once more, only with a teasing tone. The breath on her ears caused them to twitch.

"Shen, I do not bite… hard," he whispered again into her ear which gave another twitch and small inaudible muffle from her. Following up on his progress, he nibbled ever so slightly on the tip of her pointy half cone. Her paw shot out to swipe the annoying presence before returning to the cocoon. Seizing a plan, he nipped once more. And once again, her paw shot out with another irritated moan. Using his small window, he shot from her ear to the center of her tightly coiled ball sticking his nose in before she could place her leg back.

"It is quite warm in here," he muffled against her fur, which enlisted a baby giggle that turned into a frustrated moan.

"How can you breathe? It is much harder than I thought," he continued to joke. A similar response as before was given.

"Where is your nose? I can't find it," he began tilting his head about hoping to open her and actually find her head in the mass of damp fur.

"Ghost…" she sighed in defeat. He aimed his search toward the sound before bumping against something that was definitely not fur.

"There she is!" he exclaimed softly. This time her laugh was not accompanied by a grunt.

"Let me sleep," she whined.

"You will not sleep until you are happy,"

"I have slept in worse states,"

"I will not allow you to sleep in any state less than happy," he pressed softly. The wolf groaned once more. He mockingly groaned back at her.

"You truly are too good for me," she commented airily.

"We are too good for each other then," his voice was just as sincere as hers.

"Will you let sleep now?" her voice was much lighter than the first time she demanded sleep.

"I wish to see your eyes once more, one selfish desire and I will let you sleep," with every sentence Shen was feeling a bit of relief and peace from her wolf's gentle caressing voice.

"My eyes will be red and puffy," she tried to reason, knowing it was futile.

"I know, that is not important," the small groan that came from her was signal enough that he had won.

"Fine, move your head fuzz ball," he did as ordered watching her unfold herself from the miniature ball. Once she done her view had settled on opening to the outside. The rain had lightened up but did not seem to be ending any time soon while the lightning and thunder had disappeared long ago.

Taking a good look at her, he could tell her eyes were indeed puffy and red from the tears, but he still felt she was a beautiful creature. It saddened him to know that someone like her was treated so poorly, what made it worse is that it was the fact that she was treated horribly that led her to him. Could he have saved her heartache had he left the forest and found her? Would they have been able to find happiness if he took her away from her clan before they had the chance to ruin her life? Would he still be as wise as he was now? Would she still be the fun, lively, and somewhat contradictory wolf she is now?

"Shen, look at me," once again using a soft voice to gain her attention. Her eyes flashed to him before staring back to the opening.

"Fine. You do not have to look at me," he nudged himself closer to her and began rubbing his head against her neck and sides. Instead of her becoming tense like he expected, she became relaxed against his touch.

"I just wanted to tell you…" he trailed as he prepared himself for his words. Words he had never spoken before. Words he never planned to say. Words he tried to understand for years, but reluctantly gave up. Words that he came to understand after one day.

"I love you," again she did not tense up as he expected but relaxed further. Yet she was not done surprising him, as she began to lick his flanks. He stopped his rubbing and turned to look at her. She had stopped as quickly as she began and was now returning his gaze.

"I love you too," she whispered pressing her nose against his and tapping her snout against his. Letting the words sink in, they stood in harmony once more. The rain falling outside, the wet tugging on their fur, the smell of their wet coats, and the warmth of the bed all but forgotten in their blissful world of love.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked after becoming concerned with her health.

"Yes, I think I am," she murmured.

The two quickly made to find comfortable positions and fall asleep for the second time in their bed. Forming another ball, the wolf centered herself in the bed and allowed her fox wrap his body against hers, making for a warm comfy sleep.

It was Ghost who awoke first in the morning. By now his fur was dry and he didn't feel the weight of twice his mass bogging him down. Not forgetting who he was with and what had happened the last two days, he instinctively pulled himself closer to his bed companion, which ultimately woke her. She yawned while keeping her eyes closed and started to stretch.

"Good morning," he greeted as he laid his head back down on her side. She rolled in place so that her stomach was exposed and her eyes could look at him. Which was difficult because after the rolling his head was positioned on her chest.

"Good morning," she replied cheerily.

"You sound happy," he grinned as he lifted his head to give his partner a morning kiss. Pressing his nose into hers they enjoyed the contact.

"I am! I have you waking me," her giddiness must have been contagious as the fox was starting to feel his own bubbly mood rise.

"Wonderful, I am glad you are feeling better,"

"What are we going to do today?" she asked breaking their contact and lying back on the nest.

"Whatever you wish," he answered while plopping his head on her soft belly. She hummed in thought.

"I feel we should stay in bed all day!" she decided while rolling once more so her body was now facing his.

"And what of food?"

"I will just eat you, my love,"

"And drink?"

"I will drink in your thick scent,"

"And what if we get bored of lying in bed?"

"We will not,"

"You are not excited and wish to stretch your legs?"

"No, I have been walking for too many suns and moons, I wish to have a day inside," was her hearty response.

"I see. Then I will comply to my wolf's wishes," he relinquished before resting his head against her flank before noticing a very familiar and intoxicating aroma. He brushed it off as being close to her.

"I have more wishes, my dear fox," she began, moving herself closer to him while lowering her voice.

"And what are those, my dear?" his eyes caught hers and the hunger in them was almost frightening.

"I believe you know what I am referring too," she squinted making a sinister looking face. For someone who wants to lie in bed all day, she sure doesn't seem to want to relax.

"Oh, do I now?" he raised a brow and challenged his little vixen wolf.

"Yes, you do," she glared pointedly at him. This was not was she was hoping to be their foreplay.

"You should explain it to me, because I am unaware of your inner desires," he teased.

He knows bloody well what I want!

"You…" she fumed. She had lifted her head so that she was not looking up to him with what she feared may have been puppy eyes.

"Come now, beautiful, tell me what you want," he taunted while rubbing his muzzle against hers, their whiskers getting tangled and becoming more annoying than useful.

"I… I, why should I have to ask?" she fought back after becoming flush with embarrassment. Her fox responded by licking her gently.

"Because, I find it comical you cannot ask for one simple thing," he breathed into her ear. This was what she wanted, sensual teasing and whispering teases, not this admittance to wanting to do it.

"I find it infuriating!" she hissed back, refusing to give him any attention until he quit his game.

"Tell me what your heart desires," his tongue glided over her ear, and against her wishes she let out a small moan.

"It desires…" she trailed, falling for his game.

"Or maybe it is your body that desires it more than your heart," he sung quietly giving a nip at her neck.

"I-I cannot…"

"Is my wolf so lost to words? Such a pity. I will have to make her sing then," she hadn't noticed it before but the caved smelled. Not a bad odor, but a heavy looming aroma that was definitely male. Her tease of drinking his scent was only meant figuratively, mainly because for the most times they were together his scent was hidden. Now, it failed to avoid any spot of her sensitive noise causing spots to appear before her and a dizzying spell on her head.

"I… will do… no…" she struggle for words, let alone thoughts that formed coherent process. The nipping of his teeth and the smooth petting of his tongue did not help in any sort.

"I believe she is in fact lost to words," instead of replying and making him eat his words, she only hummed in pleasure while she let him roam her body. The smell was threatening her to lose consciousness as each breath she took brought her further and further from awareness and into pure bliss.

Damn… this… nose…

* * *

The sun was starting to make its way to the center of the sky by the time the two had finished their fun. Both heaving with exhaustion and brimming with satisfaction and joy, the two collapsed onto the bed. Ghost laid on top of his mate before sliding off to rest beside her.

"Now do you see why I want to stay in bed? I am utterly exhausted,"

"You? I am the one doing all the work!" the wolf laughed at the dismay in his voice.

"Remember when I first groomed you? Were you not exhausted after that?" she teased.

"I do not believe these two instances can be related," he huffed back. Deciding it a good time, his wolf rolled so that her body was flush with his and her head could rest against him comfortably.

"It doesn't matter. You should be agreeing that you are exhausted and want to stay in bed. Why you wish to argue a mute point is beyond me," she grinned as he peered down her. Obviously, she had begun her own games to combat his.

"Fine, I will agree with you. Now I understand how frustrating it is when I play my games," he complained while staring at the brown ceiling. Laughing in response, she began giving him a few sincere licks with her tongue.

"And now I understand how fun it is when I am the one who is in control of the game," she boasted happily. By now, their breathing had calmed to a normal rate, allowing them to relax and enjoy the blissful aftermath of love.

"Tell me, what is your favorite sound?" he asked breaking the peaceful quite.

"That is a bit random, don't you think?" she answered in bewilderment.

"It is something I like to think about from time to time. Do you have one?" he answered nonchalantly. Once again the hum of thought to could heard in the cave.

"I have never thought about it before, but if I had to decide… it would be your laugh!" she cheered. His first response was said favorite.

"I believe that once you have come into my life you have captured most if not all my favorites as well, but I mean to ask in what is your favorite that is not me," she silently thought about her answer.

"I think it is the chirps of the night,"

"The crickets?"

"Yes, they would always help me sleep and bring me good dreams,"

"I see,"

"Your turn,"

"Well my favorite sound is by far your moans," he laughed when he saw her ears twitch rapidly.

"You know what I mean," her voice had lost some of its volume.

"My favorite sound is rainfall on leaves. Not as severe as last night, but enough where one can pick out each individual splash of water on the different leaves. The big droplets that land on the big leaves, the small once that bombard the top layer of the trees and cause the majority of the sound, and the ones that make it to the ground that make a mush when they strike wet dirt and grass,"

"Wow… I never thought so much about it," he never failed to amaze her and the thoughts he put into certain things.

"Something to pass the time," he shrugged off.

"What is your favorite sight?" she inquired decided to continue their fun little game.

"I would say the clouds," he stated simply.

"No big exposition you would like to into to woe me?" she teased. He graced her with another of his chuckles, this time she could feel the rumbling of his throat through his chest. She had lost count of how many times she qualified something he did as addicting.

"I could but I would like to hear yours first," there was silence for a while as she thought. Sight was not something she could easily find something that suited her.

"I don't know, can I just say your eyes and be done?" she answered honestly.

"I do not blame you, it took me a long time before finding what I enjoyed looking at,"

"Then what is next?"

"I think scent is what I often go to," when his wolf became oddly quite he looked down to see her ears twitching violently.

"Should I ask?" he cautiously prodded.

"I-I think you should g-go first," she was clearly nervous about her own answer.

"My favorite thing to smell would have to be the rain on dry earth," he stated before realizing a simple connection in all his answers.

"Sorry, I guess all my answers have to do with water and clouds," he joked before shaking his head, "I truly am a boring fox," when he got no response he looked down to see more ear twitching.

"Surely, you do not find your opinions embarrassing to share with me?" his voice was growing concerned as she seemed seriously disturbed by her thoughts.

"It's just… it was the first thought to come to mind and I cannot find any substitute," she offered quietly.

"Well whatever it is I promise not to laugh,"

"It is you…" she trailed off.

"Why would that be embarrassing?"

"I don't mean... when we're not…"

"For being so intelligent I am struggling to comprehend what you mean,"

"I think it's better that way," The fox gave a few licks on the top of her head lifting her fur to stick upward awkwardly.

"Come now, it cannot that bad," he reassured. There was small pause as she gathered her thoughts.

"It is the smell of our heat," she murmured. A small silence took over the cave, leaving the wolf momentarily frozen in fear.

"See? It is not so bad," he answered while rubbing his nose against her ears and head. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"So cute," he whispered into her ear causing a spark in her core. Of course it didn't take much for her to be effected, if it was her fox to be doing it.

"I take it you are ready to begin again?" his tone was knowing, not mocking as he could have easily done. Immediately feeling the blood rushing to her ears and causing them to twitch, she was stumped as to how he knew.

"How can you tell?" falling back to her embarrassed tone.

"Your scent, my dear," he answered gently, knowing she sensitive when she was embarrassed.

"Of course," she mumbled as if she should have known all along.

"You over think things, now roll over, I think we have more fun to have," the soft wind against her overactive ears was more than enough to make her follow the commands.

And thus the two continued their day indoors. Completely sucked into their own world of love and bliss, while the mid spring forest around them ceased to exist for one day. One day that would be repeated but never captured with the same magic as its predecessor. One day that started a chain reaction in the lives of two and eventually the whole heaven forest.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" a young voice yelled, waking the fox from his dream of catching a butterfly.

"Allow me to sleep a while longer, Son…" the boy's father croaked out.

"No! Mom and Sis are already awake and preparing to show us the forest. We're waiting on you!" his excited yelping did a very good job of helping the father wake from his lackadaisical dream, yet not knowing how much it was working his son relentlessly jabbed his father's stomach.

His son was mostly like his mother, taking her bulkier size and fur, but managing to keep his father's tail, which made for an odd look. His father figured when his coat grew and the fur thickened he would become quite a dashing young animal. His eyes were the also inherited from his father along with his teeth and muzzle. To anyone of a fox's or wolf's species he was oddly shaped, having a slightly smaller head but a bigger body. The parents could have cared less, he was theirs as they were his parents.

Their daughter on the other hand took mainly from her father. Her body was sleek and thinner, traditional of a normal vixen. Her fur was also copied from him except it seemed even darker and the pattern varying differently around the tail and muzzle. In her father's opinion she was glad that she acquired her mother's eyes and ears saying they were nicer looking than his own. The teeth were definitely wolf, but her muzzle was small and matched the rest of her body unlike her brother. Lastly, her claws were not of a traditional gray fox's but a wolfs, not as angled as his but just as deadly.

It took them both by surprise when his mate started showing the signs of bearing kits. Morning sickness, sensitive stomach, exhaustion, prolonged sleep, etc. It wasn't until her belly started swelling did they officially let their hope and joy sink in. Having both at the same time the two happily named their children: Alu and Sabe.

"It is your mother's fault I am tired, how could she possibly be up," the fox mumbled mainly to himself but in the grogginess of waking he said it much louder than intended.

"Because our daughter came in earlier and forced me prepare," came his wife's exhausted voice from the entrance of the cave.

"Have I told you I love you for the problems you endure for me?" now propping his head up so he could look to his wife.

"Yes, yes. Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and nap," driving her point by yawning. Ghost stretched as his son bounced wildly in their cave, recently having gone some additions of two more exits and twice the space. Nudging his son to the main exit, only to be greeted by Shen's cool green eyes.

"Good morning, my fox,"

"Good morning, my wolf,"

* * *

AN: For those who decided to read my one shot, random story, I thank you so much. This was something I think I had brewing in the far back of my mind (for years) and it exploded a few days ago. I did almost 7k (first half) of the story in one night and the rest over two more days. I only went over it once to get the grammar mistakes so I'm sure they're still there, oh well, I'm only human. And as much as I would have loved to make a full blown story for these two I just don't have it in me. I have to focus on my Tron: Uprising story which will last me a very long time (not in anyway a self promotion, who does that?).

One serious writer's note I'd like to say, I feel like I started a lot of sentences with the plain "He did this" or "She did that". I fought myself to go back and change it on the thought that this story has lots of dialogue and it's harder to find another way of narrating something after a spoken sentence. That, and I've seen stories where it's literally just that for almost every sentence, and the stories didn't have the dialogue I had so I felt justified. I'm not sure, let me know.

And before anyone tells me how this would never happen and how I got a bunch of real life facts wrong, I clearly didn't have that in mind. Yes, gray foxes mate in late winter to early spring (not when this story takes place), yes they stick together until the kit is old enough to mate (doesn't happen to Ghost), yes they climb trees, I doubt wolves can (even though I let her), and yes I highly doubt a wolf and fox would come together and have off spring, let alone not tear each other apart at first glance.

If any of you saw Balto 2, Alu is not inspired by Aleu in that movie. Alu is inspired by one of my own characters I created and is simply a nickname. Along with Sabe.

I hope everyone enjoyed, I honestly had a lot of fun writing these two.

-Rose's Requiem


End file.
